flyfffandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MaestroAlvis
Still kinda new to this whole thing. More importantly is this site still active? Still alive Yeah, it's not too active at the moment, but the wiki is still alive. Thanks for joining, every new member is a step in the right direction! If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me and I'll do my best to answer. --FreezeBlink 02:52, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Not really... No, as far as I know this is the best format we have for asking questions. Original content instead of copied content is much preferred whenever possible, although taking pictures from the official Wiki is tolerated when there are no other alternatives. And I would never flame someone who's just learning how to do something. Everyone has to learn sometime. --FreezeBlink 05:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Stats? Google My best friend, --Cam11598 22:33, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Official wikki? I try to stray from it, mostly i use the Fan sites for info as well as opening the game and looking straight at it. & Yaha Feel free to start making the food pages; i'll be busy the next few weeks and not on as much as i have been becuase im starting a job at a new place. so you can start on the food if you want. Your program The program you're working on sounds interesting. What language are you using? Also: I can't speak for anyone else, but I personally wouldn't care about running it off the command line. Sometimes a GUI just isn't needed. --FreezeBlink 03:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC) : I'm writing it in java. It has some sort of logic error and I got tired of pouring over it so I stopped for a while. Also while its true that I running it off the command line is fine I was hoping to release it on the forums. I can send you the source code it you want. --MaestroAlvis 03:35, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::I would be interested to see it, but I...um...don't know Java. Only Python and a bit of C++. Good luck with it, though. --FreezeBlink 09:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::Oh you can do it. The syntax isn't too different. Anyway version 1 is done and I'm going to upload it somewhere. If you want I can try to upload it right here onto the wiki even though this really isn't the proper place.--MaestroAlvis 20:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure if the wiki will let you upload it, but even if it does, that might not be a good idea. If it's bug-free and works well, maybe we could give it a page, but it should probably go somewhere else. After all, this wiki is hosted on Wikia, and Wikia probably wouldn't approve of their servers being used as a general hosting service. Still, you could upload it somewhere else and just use an external link to reference it on the wiki. ::::: Ya now I know that. Contrary to popular belief I've never done something like this and AP computer science doesn't actually teach much about GUIs. Regradless I now have a working version (althoug its very ugly) and I can upload it tomorrow. In the meantime Flyff continues to hate me so I'm going to douse my pain in by trying to do something productive. The Skill Point Calculator: Update I made a working version that has a GUI and everything. Unfortunately I cant upload a file with a $ sign in it's name. Regardless I am determined to do something awesome so I'm making a new version using Adobe Flash and ActionScript 2.0. Wish me luck. --MaestroAlvis 01:45, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Oh dear. Alright -- I'll change that around. My bad. You're quite right, it would be a problem. --FreezeBlink 22:26, 4 January 2009 (UTC) By the way, remember to sign your edits on talk pages. : I was wondering where we get credit. :: Sorry, what? I'm not sure what you mean. --FreezeBlink 08:11, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::I just meant I was wondering where the writers got their credit for all their hard work --MaestroAlvis 01:36, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, OK. Well let's see. If you make an edit, it shows up on the recent changes thing. But more importantly, if you look on any page's History page, you'll see a lot of every person who edited the page, and what they did. That's probably what you're looking for. --FreezeBlink 04:48, 6 January 2009 (UTC)